


Not A Problem

by greenkangaroo



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Aging, Character Death, Gen, difference in aging rates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenkangaroo/pseuds/greenkangaroo
Summary: A friend asks a favor and time goes by.





	Not A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case y'all needed to have a point of reference for how old I am, have some of the Granddaddy of Supernatural Investigation stories, AKA the reason why you kids even got Bleach in the first place.

Yusuke doesn’t need to look up to see who has taken a seat. He knows the weight as it settles, knows the scent of the aftershave and the breath coming from the lungs in a deep exhausted sigh. 

“Long day?” He asks. 

“Aren’t they all?” his customers replies, and Yusuke finishes wiping down a bowl before looking up. Kuwabara smiles at him, the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes more pronounced than they had been last week, last month, last year. 

“What’s up?” Yusuke asks.

“Can’t an old friend drop in for a bowl of ramen?”

“Not when he’s got that Look he can't.” 

Kuwabara laughs. It’s a deep laugh, the kind that makes a person’s bones hum. “There’s this kid,” he starts. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Yusuke says. “No kids. Remember?”

“You’re great with kids.” 

“I make them cry. I make my own cry.”

“You make your own cry because you won’t visit their mother,” Kuwabara says, not pulling the punch because Yusuke doesn’t want him to. 

“I’ve said all I need to say to her,” Yusuke replies. It’s a lie and they both know it. There’s plenty to be said to Urumeshi Keiko, but the dead don’t hear Yusuke the way they hear Kuwabara, and Keiko wasn’t exactly one to stick around. 

Yusuke doesn’t think Kuwabara will, either. 

“Kid’s possessed, or half-possessed. Kurama can’t get a handle on him an’ Hiei’s on the upward loop of his cycle of the veil. Wouldn't introduce them anyway. for all I know Hiei'd just bite him.” 

“Which leaves me.” 

“And ramen.” Kuwabara gives Yusuke a reproving look. “My ass is in this seat and I am hungry. Don’t make me lecture you.” 

“Your lecture voice doesn’t work on me,” Yusuke shoots back, though he’s already started cooking. Damn bastard. 

“So.” Kuwabara lays his coat on the stool beside him. “About this kid..” 

Yusuke sighs. “Kid got a name?”

“Kenta.” 

“Bring him here.” 

“…thanks, Urumeshi.” 

“No problem,” Yusuke says because it’s not, it’s really not, and he’ll do this favor and a hundred thousand more if it means the way Kuwabara’s red hair is paling out will slow down, if it gives him more time to see the wrinkles on that face, if he can hang on to his friendbrotherenemyoulmate the way he didn’t get to hang on to Keiko. 

It will never be a problem. Not for Urumeshi Yusuke, orphan and widower, father and grandfather, old as balls yet forever twenty four.

Not for the King of the Demon World, three decades running. 

No. 

Not a problem at all.


End file.
